peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PeterG
Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Steve W page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 07:30, 29 June 2009 Hi! Hi Peter, Many thanks for your message. Welcome to John Peel Wiki! All help is always certainly appreciated, as trying to sort out the great man's career is something of an epic task. Tracklistings are the main thing at the moment. Places to begin include the The Andrew T 90s tapes, DK Box and IAP's Tapes pages -- along with the 17-DVD Torrent Compilation. If you click on the pages, you should be able to get some idea of what has and hasn't been done yet. Those with no pages yet show up in red. To start a new page, check out the One Step Guides of the User Guide section you can see on the left menu of every page. Another possibility is adding stuff to pages that are already there, such as tracklisting details, links, Peel comments, etc. If you use the User Guide section again, you should find a Stubs section. Click on this and there's a list of pages (quite long) that have been created but probably still need more work on at some point. Hope this is some help. In general, navigation is probably easiest from the menu on the left of every page, so just look around to get an idea of the different pages. Cheers, Steve W 09:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) seems great Hi Peter, Seems great to me. I've made a couple of minor adjustments, which you can see via the History tab at the top of the page. But I think you probably know that already. Just the job on the introductory points and nice cross-referencing on the Beefheart track! One thing is that it's a legit idea (to me) to track down via online sources details that Peel doesn't give. You can see where I've done that for the German one. It's only a bells and whistles thing, but if you are confirming track names, etc, it's easy enough to add a link as I did for that one. I generally add them for most tracks nowadays as a kind of extra (can give more details, as well as sleeve art, etc), although it's the basic tracklisting that's the main thing. If you can't find something, like the label, we've kind of got a haphazard "Unknown" system -- so good if you can mark it in bold and add the Unknown category at the bottom (there's a front page link for anyone who wants to work through them). On the session details, I got them from Ken Garner's "Peel Sessions" book, although the BBC Peel minisite usually has them as well (beware occasional mistakes, but quite good for live sets, although we ignore these on the numbering system, following Ken). The session details have been a bit haphazard so far. The plan one day is to get all the artist pages up with full session details, but that's a bit awesome to contemplate for now. Please feel free to have a go at making any Artist page that you feel like (or anything else). One thing that might help you out for future reference is to check out the Search section on the left menu and see if any tracklistings that are already floating around. Think it's fine to use these as a basis to work from. If we have the audio to work from as it's often possible catch stuff that's missed or doesn't seem right. Can also give extra details on comments, sessions, links, etc, so it's not a straight copy. Fair as well I think to give a link or reference for any missing tracks. Probably other things I should say, but let me leave it there. We're not really too set in our style, so feel free to innovate within the basic template (eg, occasional transcribed comments between tracks seem to have become an accepted idea). Many thanks indeed for the page. Hope there are more to come. Cheers, Steve cheers Hi Peter, Many thanks for your message. Any links are great really. Allmusic is certainly excellent. I tend to use Discogs because they're pretty good for tracklistngs and other details as well as more obscure 12" singles, although Wikipedia if sometimes nice as well for older or more mainstream stuff as they'll often have writeups and decent artwork. Sometimes blogs are cool for long deleted punk singles, etc. Yeah, if there's a listing already around, please listen to the show and check against it for possible omissions and mistakes, as well as for interesting Peel comments, etc, for the intro. The good thing about a wiki in general is that other people can pick up on your errors as well (happens to me all the time!) or add extra things. Obviously, the aim is to make the info here as accurate and comprehensive as possible. Please feel free to ask away on any points. Helps me get together ideas for a future FAQ page. Cheers, Steve W 05:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) that would be great Hi Peter, Many thanks for your latest message and the 28 January 1999 page. Hope all your trips this week aren't too wearing, but really great if you can spend some time doing stuff for the wiki. It's all very much appreciated. Please feel free to do whatever you feel like doing as far as improving (or correcting) pages goes. The page you pointed out could certainly do with an expansion and it would be great to have more details up. As you've probably realized, there's plenty of pages that could do with work. Some of these I've marked up as Stubs, but by any means all. My own opinion is that as much detail as possible makes a page more interesting and useful, particularly in terms of Peel comments, links, etc. Of course people may have limits on what they can do at any one time, but the advantage of the wiki format is that other people can add stuff on. Following your mesage, made some very small changes on the 28 January 1999 page. Nothing really a big deal at all and imagine you can probably see the thinking behind them. Hope they are OK with you. Please let me know if you have any questions. Good luck for this week. Cheers, Steve W 06:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) PS. Have added what I hope might give some clues to the Boys track (please feel free to edit it out if not needed). I guess if JP doesn't mention it's the session version and it isn't the live one, then could well be the 45. May be possible to track down the different versions online as short streams or whatever for checking against - if you want to go that far. Many thanks again Hi Peter, Thanks for your latest listing. I knew I'd heard the show before, but after reading your writeup I went back and listened again - indeed, still listening now. Very enjoyable. Anyway, great stuff, just the job - both the show and your writeup. Please carry on with whatever takes your fancy and as time allows. It's all much appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 09:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) AndrewT tapes Hi Peter, Many thanks for your message and continuing contributions, which are very much appreciated. There was a message from Andrew about the server a couple of days ago on the Peel Mailing List. Here's the link: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10390 Not really sure what's going on at the moment as no one seems to have heard from Gary. The other Steve in these parts has had problems for a while accessing the Festive 50 pages. Hopefully, it's just a matter of Gary on holiday or refurbishing the site in some way and he isn't gone for good. Anyway, in the meantime, until normal service is resumed, please feel free to have a go at any other show tracklistings that need doing. One set that has been somehow left to one side are IAP's Tapes, which are also from the 90s. The pages are up but very few tracklistings as yet. Dates are slightly provisional and seem to vary from the files a bit, so some care needed. Alternatively, me and Dr Mango are slowly working our way through the missing 2001 tracklistings from the 17 torrent DVD set -- he's heading forward from summer, I'm heading back from December aiming, to meet in the middle somewhere (and he's making much better progress than me!). If you'd like to do some from November, that would be great. Perhaps you could let me know if you do, so we don't end up doing the same ones. Many thanks again for all your help. Cheers, Steve W 03:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) PS Perhaps I could recommend joining the Peel Mailing List. I've revamped the forum here on the Wiki, but the mailing list is the main place for general Peel news and chat. PPS Seem to be rocking again on the AndrewT server front if you're still good with that: http://www.30242b.net/JP_AT_index.html thanks for your message And greetings from a sunny morning in Tokyo. The typhoon seems to have blown over, for the time being at least. All sounds good to me. Glad the server is back up, but cool to get some IAP Tapes done as well. Please feel free to go with whatever takes your fancy. Cheers, Steve W 03:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) welcome back! Hi Peter, Many thanks for your message. Good to have you back. Don't worry, of course people wonder off for a while. I'm sure everyone has plenty of other stuff to do as well, like make a living for a start (at least, I do). Good to recharge the batteries sometimes. Anyway, on the DK tapes (and others) - it is sometimes the case that for one reason or another, the date on a file has been mixed up. All that needs to be done is make a note on the main DK tapes page and on the correct date show page in the file section. This is really useful for other people, I think. Check out the following page for a bunch of examples: John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993). Thanks for your help and good to have you back. Cheers, Steve W 02:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks Hi Pater, Good to hear from you and glad you're still with us. Very much understand everyone has all kinds of other stuff to get on with as well. Great if you can help out when you get a chance. Very happy with how the site is expanding and really appreciate everyone's help. So much to do, but think we're getting places. Cheers, Steve W 04:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Show help The Max-Dat tapes (BFBS shows from 1992-1994) are only partially wikified, there are quite a lot of shows from 1993 and 1994 needing done. I have gone through quite a few but have got sidetracked by my SL Tapes ripping duties! Weatherman22 16:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Peter, Good to see you back, and many thanks for your message. Basically, as Stuart (Westherman) says above, help on the Max-dat Tapes would be great. Also, hopefully should have those Oct 2000 shows relinked sometime soon. All help much appreciated! Need to get the stub situation and other things sorted out for shows that need tracklistings. Will try and get to it sooner rather than later. Cheers, Steve W 17:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help guys. There is plenty to keep me busy in the Max-Dat so I am off and running Cheers PeterG 05:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) many thanks Hi Peter, Many thanks for the max-dat listing the other day. Just to let you know the 10 October 2000 show is back up with link if you fancy doing that at some point, with 11 October 2000 to follow. Cheers, Steve W 14:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) 28 February 1993 (BFBS) Hi Peter It looks like that Max-dat file you have been tracklisting is a wraparound, with the first 18 minutes of the file actually the end of the 8th March show. I've split your page into two. I hope that hasn't put you off tracklisting the Max-Dats, they are normally very straight forward! (Unlike the SL tapes) Stuart Weatherman22 15:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Stuart Many thanks - I did wonder if that might be the case - and no, not even teh least off-putting - those tapes are great1 Onwards and upwards Peter 10 Oct 00 Hi Peter, Many thanks for the tracklisting on this one. Never realized he'd seen the Incredible String Band live at such a late stage, although they did have a final session the following month. Anyway, have added it to the Gigography page. Cheers, Steve W 04:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve et al Yeah I was surprised too by that - nice "bookend" concert for JP with The Increds and The Delgados in one night. Just finished this one up, and had a minor wuestion going forward. I noticed the top of the show looks a little differennt than teh 28 feb 1993 BFBS I finished recently, where there is a content box with links to other parts of the page. If they should be the same just let me know and I can standardize that easily enough Cheers, PeterG 06:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) standard layout? Hi Peter, Thanks for your message. Not quite sure if I understand your question. For new pages for tracklistings for shows, please see the "Make A New Page" section at the top of the help menu (right at top of page). The basic one for shows needs adjusting, depending on whether it's Radio One, etc, along with the title of the page. I didn't make separate templates for all the different stations and shows, but think it should be straightforward to make adjustments. Also, if possible, maybe you could update the Max-dat Tapes page as you go along if you're doing those shows, along with the year page (non-Radio One shows don't show up in the calendar year pages). Many thanks as always. Cheers, Steve W 07:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) deleting page Hi Peter, Many thanks for continuing tracklistings. Saw your note to Stuart - I'll delete the page with the incorrect date style. Cheers, Steve W 09:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Hi Peter I see that Steve has deleted that page already. Only the admins can delete a page so you need to leave them a message. You can Move a page (in the Edit button) but in this case it wouldn't have worked as the destination page already exsisted. I've done the 12th June (that was on the same tape as 22nd May) so feel free to skip on to the 19th. I'll be busy with some new shows I found from the early 1980s anyway.... Weatherman22 09:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Stuart and Steve Thanks as always for the great help - June 19th it is Cheers 14:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) dates Hi Peter, Many thanks for your message. Sounds like the file might be misdated, so can only suggest you proceed as planned. It may be the date will become clear in the course of the show - by reference to the previous week, news, football scores, etc. If there is only one show on the file, it may be the second one in the file name. Many thanks again for all these tracklistings. Cheers, Steve W 00:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Offline transcription Hi Peter Looks like you've drawn the short straw again with an awkward Max-dat file, though one of the ones I did seemed to have been recorded in reverse order with a bit of wraparound! Anyway what I tend to do is use a Sandbox page (just create a standard page on the wiki called PeterG Sandbox for example) and go ahead and fully tracklist, including links to discogs etc. Then if and when the show can be dated, I just copy the whole lot into the date page that I finally create. If I can't date the show, then I give it a dateless tracklisting, knowing it can always be moved later. Most of the 1985 BFBS shows haven't been dated yet, but these 1993 ones should be easier as most have been recorded so the odd missing one will eventually be dated by a process of elimination. Stuart Weatherman22 01:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 27 June 1993 (BFBS) Hi Peter Above page deleted as requested. Thanks for all your work in this area! so.it.goes.2512 23:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to echo that from me too. Many thanks for sorting it all out. Cheers, Steve W 00:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC)